Home For Christmas
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Future Tiovanna fic! Based on how Tom's job could effect his family life in the future! Tiovanna 3! Future fic!


**A/N: This is my first McFly fic and I've tried really hard with it and it's taken me ages so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV:<strong>

I opened the large, wooden front door quickly and placed my bag just inside the hall. I shut the door behind me and wiped the snow from my jacket.

"Daddy!" A high-pitched voice said from behind me. I turned in response just in time to catch the small girl who jumped into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Hi Luce." I said grinning. I pressed a kiss to my daughters head and she lifted her head to look at me.

"You're here!" She exclaimed happily. "Mummy said that you might not be home for Christmas!" I smiled at her.

"Lucy Isabel Fletcher, when have I not been home for Christmas?" I asked rhetorically. "You know it's my favourite holiday!" She grinned at me and nodded.

"That's what I told mummy!" She said and I laughed. I set her on the floor and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. Lucy had been born on the 14th May 2014, two years after my wife, Giovanna, and I had gotten married, and she had turned four last May.

"Mummy!" Lucy called as she pulled me into the kitchen. "Mummy, daddy's home!" Gi was standing at the stove, cooking dinner and she turned around quickly when she heard what Lucy had said. She grinned when she saw me and I pulled her into my arms.

"You made it." She said sounding slightly surprised and grateful.

"Don't sound so surprised," I said jokingly. "You know I wouldn't miss Christmas with my two favourite girls." Gi grinned and I kissed her quickly.

"I told you mummy," Luce said from below me. "I told you that daddy would be home." Gi laughed and I bent down to pick Lucy up. I rested her on my hip and kissed her hair.

"And you were right," I said triumphantly. Gi grinned and kissed me quickly.

* * *

><p>I kissed Lucy's forehead and she smiled at me.<p>

"Goodnight Daddy," She said sleepily.

"Goodnight darling," I said. "Remember, there's only two more sleeps till Santa." She smiled excitedly and I chuckled.

"Love you, Daddy." Lucy murmured.

"Love you too sweetie." I said as I stood up from the edge of her bed and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked down the stairs slowly and walked into the living room where Gi was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into my chest and I kissed her hair.

"So how was the end of the tour?" She asked quietly, looking up at me. I nodded.

"Good," I said. "I've missed you and Luce though." Gi smiled.

"Well I can confidently say that we've missed you too." She said.

"So what have you and Luce been up to in the last week since I spoke to you?" I asked as Gi took a sip of her wine.

"We spent the day at Georgia's house on Thursday," She said. "Lara, Izzy and the kids were there." I nodded and smiled to myself. My smiled turned to a frown rather quickly and I rested my chin on Gi's head.

"I'm sorry I've been away so much." I murmured quietly. Gi moved her head and looked at me, and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"Tom, it's your job," She said looking into my eyes. "And after Christmas you've only got two more shows and then you'll be home for a while." I smiled slightly at her and kissed her quickly.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." Gi said sincerely.

"I promise, after this tour, I'll come home more often, I'll spend more time with Luce." I murmured, my forehead resting against Gi's. Gi smiled slightly and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"That would be lovely but you don't need to try harder or anything," Gi said. "Your an amazing Dad and Luce thinks the world of you, she's a right daddy's girl." I chuckled sadly to myself. I looked down at my hands and sighed to myself. I looked at Gi again and smiled.

"Okay," I said quietly. "I'm still coming home more though." Gi grinned.  
>"Fine with me." She said as she leaned her head against my shoulder and I kissed her hair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" I heard as I felt a light tugging on my hand. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at the beautiful little girl that was standing in front of me. I lifted my head off the arm of the sofa that I was lying on, careful not to move my arm that Gi was still asleep on.<p>

"What is it sweetie?" I whispered sleepily. Luce pulled on my hand again to try and wake me up and I laughed softly.

"I had a nightmare." She said in a timid voice.

"Oh Luce," I said sympathetically as I carefully sat her next to me on the sofa. "What was it about?"

"It was that you went away again with uncle Danny, uncle Dougie and uncle Harry again but you didn't come back." She said slowly as she began to cry. My heart broke at the image in front of me and the words that my daughter had just spoken. I stroked Lucy's hair softly and took her in my arms.

"Luce that will never happen," I said quietly as Luce looked up at me. "Do you know why?" She shook her head slowly and I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's because I love you and mummy so much and I hate being away from you both, but you know why I have to go sometimes don't you?" I asked and Luce nodded. "And, don't tell uncle Danny this, but you and mummy and much more fun to be around." I said jokingly and Lucy laughed.

"Love you Daddy." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too," I said as I hugged her back. "Now lets go back to sleep." Luce lay down next to me on the sofa and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the two most important people in my life, who were both lying next to me. I smiled as I snuggled back onto the sofa and wrapped my arms around Gi and Luce- yeah, this was a hell of a lot better than being on tour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading! Please review with prompts or pm me with them because that would be awesome! I'll write for any couples you want (apart from slash!) So please send me your prompts and I'll try my best to write a good/okay story!  
><strong>

**I hope you like this and please REVIEW!**

**Kate xxx**


End file.
